


Con F de Frieda

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [132]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Baking, Bikinis, Birthday, Body Image, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Giving Birth, Hormones, I'm not OK EP, Light Angst, Married Life, Married Sex, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Humor, Skype, Slice of Life, Smoking, Soulmates, Swimming Pools, Vaginal Sex, billy - Freeform, mentions of Franz Kafka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 121] De hacer planes para Klaus y terminar con un bebé en brazos. Una bebé.





	Con F de Frieda

**Author's Note:**

> Yay por Frieda que nació el mismo día que Klaus, aunque por ficción es así en la vida real no.

**Con F de Frieda**

 

Para abril, durante una de sus sesiones de Skype, Bill les reveló a Gustav y a Georgie que la fecha precisa en la que se llevaría a cabo el lanzamiento de su EP, y que sería en mayo, cerca de los días en que la bajista estaba pronosticada de salir en cuentas.

—Tienen que venir a LA para la fiesta del lanzamiento, eso por descontado —dijo Bill apenas pudiendo contener la emoción que le embargaba—. Incluso he contratado un servicio de _catering_ que servirá toda clase de delicias, y en cuanto a las bebidas-…

—Bill —le interrumpió Gustav con una mano en alto, que después posó en el estómago abultado de Georgie—, en serio que nos encantaría estar ahí contigo apoyándote y haciendo de tu evento lo más especial posible, pero… No va a ser. No sueñes con ello.

El menor de los gemelos frunció levemente el ceño como si no pudiera asimilar del todo la razón de su ausencia, así que Georgie se lo clarificó.

—Puede que esté de parto en esos días. Y antes de que lo menciones —se apresuró a especificar cuando la boca de Bill se abrió y éste se dispuso a rebatir su argumento—, no, no podemos ir y volver sólo para tu lanzamiento, porque para entonces tendré prohibido subir a un avión y cruzar continentes. Sólo no va a ocurrir, y cuanto antes te resignes, mejor será para todos.

—Oh, pues vaya… —Murmuró Bill, perdiendo un poco de la alegría que apenas segundos atrás lo embargaba—. Yo quería que estuvieran ahí conmigo para darme su apoyo incondicional y todo eso. Ahora parecerá que no están de acuerdo con mi carrera solista y los medios tendrán de qué hablar.

—Algo haremos al respecto para solucionarlo —dijo Gustav restándole importancia para así buscarse la apertura a lo que estaba por decir a continuación—. Y ya que estamos hablando de tu EP, ¿cuánto crees que dure la promoción? Porque…

—Lo que Gus quiere decir es que… —Acudió Georgie a su rescate—. Nos vendría de maravilla si reanudamos la producción del disco por allá en…

Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron una mirada de reojo antes de que el baterista dijera el mes que tenían ellos contemplado como el idóneo.

—Septiembre.

—¡¿Septiembre?! —Se alarmó Tom, que hasta entonces había permanecido distraído de su charla—. Oh, pero tienen que estar de broma.

—Realmente no —dijo Georgie tras un corto suspiro—. Tendré un bebé el mes entrante, y esos primeros tres meses de su vida serán agotadores, con largas horas de insomnio, y de recuperación también para mí después del parto. Eso sin olvidar a Klaus, que necesitará de un poco de atención extra para no sentirse desplazado. Si a eso le tengo que sumar las grabaciones y la producción de un disco, juro que me volveré loca y entonces sí la banda estará jodida sin una bajista.

—Cuando dices ‘loca’, ¿te refieres a excéntrica o-…? Vale, vale, ya entendí… —Paró Bill su broma cuando Gustav le lanzó una mirada con el mismo filo que un par de dagas—. Y supongo que es…

—Lo justo —rellenó Georgie por él el espacio en blanco—. El disco ya pasó a segundo término con tu EP, y te apoyamos incondicionalmente. Ahora es tu turno de pagar el favor. Tu EP es tu bebé, tú mismo lo has dicho antes; en cambio nosotros tenemos que lidiar con un bebé de carne y hueso, así que ganamos.

—Te han atrapado en un tecnicismo —rió Tom entre dientes, y Bill le propinó un codazo.

—Cállate. No ayudas.

—Incluso aunque no lo hubieran aprobado, esos tres meses que nos tomaremos no eran negociables desde un inicio —dijo Gustav, cruzado de brazos y demostrando así que su posición era inamovible—. Véanlo como un regalo de cumpleaños el que para esas fechas Frieda sea lo suficientemente mayor como para dormir un par de horas corridas y nos permita hacer las grabaciones sin interrupciones.

—Ya qué —dijo Bill tras poner los ojos en blanco—. ¿Teníamos otra alternativa? Pues no. Y a joderse.

—A joderse —repitió Tom.

Que a simple interpretación era su mejor papel de paciencia y resignación, pero para Gustav y Georgie que los conocían mejor que nadie en el mundo (salvo por ellos mismos y el uno al otro) no era más que una simple cortina de humo para enmascarar su buena voluntad. Pese a lo mucho que se resistieran en confesar que así era, los dos Kaulitz que tenían como amigos habían madurado con los años, y lo que en el pasado habría sido un berrinche monumental porque la banda quedaba en segundo término, hoy en día era un encogimiento de hombros por las demoras, porque tenían claro que ya no eran los mismos críos de antes y las obligaciones eran diferentes.

Ellos, desde sus circunstancias particulares, hacían el esfuerzo por ponerse en los zapatos de sus dos más entrañables amigos, y la buena voluntad pagaba su esfuerzo en la forma de esos tres meses en los que la elaboración del disco quedaría pausada hasta nuevo aviso.

Poco en realidad, y a la vez mucho… Gustav sólo atinó a agradecerles. Y lo mismo Georgie, quien prometió compensarles a todos el tiempo perdido en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—¿Con una orgía? —Bromeó Tom con un brillo en los ojos que dejaba bien en claro que iba a medias con seriedad en ese asunto—. ¿O un bukkake?

—Sólo si aceptas ser el centro de atención, que es un papel que te gusta, ¿eh? —Rebatió Gustav, y las carcajadas que compartieron entre los cuatro le quitaron el hierro a todo ese asunto y lo volvieron ligero.

Tanto, que dejó de ser un problema y se convirtió en una oportunidad de nutrir su amistad y hacerla crecer.

Y crecer fue lo que hizo.

 

Por recomendación de la doctora Dörfler, a las clases de yoga a las que ya asistía, Georgie agregó también un par de horas semanales en la alberca de las mismas instalaciones de su gimnasio, que por fortuna contaba con una caldera decente y mantenían el agua a una temperatura decente que podía competir con las cifras en un grado que todavía se vivían en Magdeburg.

El razonamiento que le expuso la doctora Dörfler a Georgie para sus sesiones de natación fue simple: Necesitaba fortalecer los músculos de su espalda y así se ahorraría molestias posteriores.

Dado que ya estaba sufriendo de dolores de lumbago temprano en las mañanas o cuando permanecía mucho tiempo de pie, Georgie no rechistó y en cambio se anotó con gusto a las sesiones de media mañana que se ofrecían en su gimnasio. La elección de la hora se centró sobre todo en el horario en el que menos hubiera personas con quienes compartir la alberca, y aunque en un inicio la bajista insistió que era para no tener que lidiar con un excesivo número de personas, pronto descubrió Gustav que la razón principal era otra.

—¿Es mucho pedir que exista una compañía que haga trajes de baño para embarazadas que en verdad cubran el estómago, las tetas y el culo al mismo tiempo o es que tengo que conformarme con dos de tres en el mejor de los casos? —Bufó Georgie arrebujada en el sofá de tres plazas con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Gustav, revisando tiendas especializadas en equipo deportivo mientras el baterista centraba su atención en el televisor y el último capítulo de Game of Thrones.

—¿Qué tienen de malo los trajes de baño que ya tienes? —Inquirió Gustav, pausando el capítulo para atender la crisis por la que estaba pasando Georgie, pues si bien la bajista luchaba por mantener la compostura, era evidente que se trataba de algo que le perturbaba de sobremanera.

—Que no me quedan. He subido demasiado de peso. El sostén apenas me cubre el pecho, y el bikini me queda estrecho de las caderas. Por no hablar de que llevaría el estómago descubierto y… Es grotesco.

—¿Una mujer embarazada es grotesca?

—No una mujer embarazada, sólo yo con la barriga que me cargo. —Georgie se hundió más en el regazo de Gustav—. Mi ombligo volteado es espantoso, y no quiero causarle pesadillas a nadie con mi cuerpo.

—Te apuesto que no serás la primer mujer que lleva clases de natación en esa piscina… Y que más de una habrá pasado por esta misma situación que tú sólo para descubrir que después de todo no era para tanto mostrar un poco de piel…

—Puede ser… Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor —masculló Georgie con angustia—. ¿Y si alguien se burla? ¿O me miran con asco?

—Entonces me dices de quién se trata y le rompo la nariz sin mayores averiguaciones —dijo Gustav a modo de broma, pero cuando Georgie no rió con él, supo que iba muy en serio—. Vale, si tanto conflicto te da, puedes simplemente no ir. Puedes preguntarle a la doctora Dörfler qué otra clase de ejercicios te puede recomendar para la espalda y-…

—Uhm, déjalo —le cortó Georgie—. No te preocupes. Ya me las arreglaré yo por mi cuenta.

Aunque Gustav sabía que no era así, igual la dejó estar, convencido de que no podía forzarla a más y en su lugar esperando a que fuera el día y la hora de su primera sesión en la piscina.

Bajo el pretexto de acompañarla, Gustav se llevó su propio traje de baño y aguardó por Georgie a las afueras del vestidor de mujeres, decidido a no alarmarse a menos que el retraso fuera mayor de los quince minutos.

Para su sorpresa, Georgie salió antes de los cinco minutos, y aunque envuelta en un albornoz, iba con paso firme y decidido a la orilla de la piscina.

Con un pie, Georgie tanteó el agua y suspiró.

—¿Muy caliente? ¿Muy helada?

—No —dijo tras un nuevo suspiro—. Está perfecta. Demasiado perfecta…

—Hey… —Gustav se posicionó a su lado y buscó su mano—. ¿Es por lo del asunto del traje de baño?

Georgie asintió.

—Nadie se dejará en ti. Y no lo digo con afán de hacerte sentir menos, sino que… No serás la primera mujer embarazada que viene aquí a nadar. Y si alguien tiene algún problema con tu cuerpo, yo me encargaré de ponerlos en su lugar.

—Suena fácil decirlo… —Masculló Georgie apenas moviendo los labios—. Y la gente no es tan obvia. No es como si esperara, no sé, dedos acusadores apuntados en mi dirección y carcajadas, pero sí miradas indiscretas y risitas entre dientes.

—¿Y qué? ¿En verdad pueden más dos o tres personas con sus burlas que todas las veces que te has subido a los escenarios con la banda? Piensa en este momento como el primer paso al escenario y después hasta olvidarás dónde te encuentras. El agua tibia hará el resto.

Georgie se mordió el labio inferior y analizó sus palabras por espacio de varios segundos hasta que al final la indecisión de su rostro se trastocó por alivio.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes toda la razón —dijo ella al soltarle la mano y con las dos suyas ayudarse a sí misma con la correa de su albornoz—. Si no les gusta ver el cuerpo de una embarazada, pues que miren a otro lado.

—Sí, que miren a otro lado y-… —Gustav se quedó con la oración cortada y los ojos grandes cuando Georgie se retiró la bata y apareció ante él vistiendo un bikini de dos piezas en color verde oscuro que él recordaba de muchos años atrás y que venía con reminiscencias de agua salada.

Era, sin temor a equivocarse, el bikini que vistiera cuando visitaron Majorca tantos años atrás, y el recuerdo lo arrastró al pasado con la misma fuerza que habría de hacerlo una ola. Si cerraba los ojos, Gustav casi podía jurar que detrás de sus párpados aparecía la Georgie de una década atrás, con el cabello largo y sonrisa juvenil que tocó a la puerta de su bungalow temprano en la madrugada para invitarlo a un chapuzón antes de que los gemelos se despertaran.

Idéntico en forma, el bikini llenaba ahora su cuerpo de manera diferente, pues los años no habían corrido en balde. Debido a que su busto era ahora más prominente, la pieza de arriba le ajustaba un poco, y lo mismo la pieza inferior, que se ceñía a sus caderas igual que un guante. Gustav no pudo resistirse el recorrer su figura con la mirada, y a cambio Georgie amagó cubrirse el vientre, justo por encima de su ombligo, que al igual que en el embarazo anterior se había volteado y se mostraba como una protuberancia de la que ella sentía una vergüenza particular.

—No me estás ayudando en lo absoluto —dijo Georgie pasados unos segundos—. ¿Tan mal me veo?

—Al contrario, te ves preciosa, y de no ser porque ésta es una piscina pública no dudaría en ponerte de cuatro sobre las baldosas y-…

—¡Gustav! —Le paró Georgie de lleno con las mejillas ardiéndoles de un intenso color cereza—. Aquí no.

—¿En casa entonces?

—Quizá en casa. _Quizá_.

Gustav esbozó un puchero. —Ow.

—Seguro que podrás esperar hasta entonces —dijo Georgie, y tras dedicarle un guiño, se lanzó a la piscina y desapareció bajo el agua sólo para reemerger al cabo de unos instantes—. ¡Oh! El agua está increíble. Tienes que meterte.

Inhalando a profundidad para soportar esa primera zambullida, Gustav dio un salto que lo posicionó a un metro de donde se encontraba Georgie. El agua estaba tan buena como la bajista le dijera, por lo que Gustav pasó la siguiente hora nadando de aquí a allá mientras Georgie llevaba a cabo y a su ritmo los ejercicios que la doctora Dörfler le indicara como convenientes para su espalda.

En algún punto jugaron competencias para ver quién conseguía llegar antes a la otra esquina de la alberca, pero pronto se aburrieron de ese juego y optaron por posicionarse de espaldas y dejarse llevar por el flujo de agua hacia donde la corriente quisiera llevarlos.

Tomados de la mano para no separarse, Gustav comentó que parecían nutrias a la deriva, y a cambio Georgie le salpicó sobre el rostro.

—Mejor nutria que ballena —dijo la bajista, pues del agua sobresalía sólo su rostro, un poco de pecho, las rodillas, y su voluminoso estómago de embarazada coronado con el ombligo salido que tantos apuros le hacía pasar—. Aunque presiento que tendré el mes próximo para cumplir ese destino…

Al término de su sesión, Georgie estaba cansada y con ánimos de una siesta y una dona (no en ese orden), por lo cual Gustav se ofreció a llevarlos a ambos a una cafetería que estaba cerca y juntos disfrutar el rato mientras esperaban a que fuera hora de recoger a Klaus de la guardería.

Georgie accedió de buena gana, y tras ducharse para eliminar cualquier rastro del cloro de la alberca, pasaron la siguiente media hora en una terraza al aire libre disfrutando cada uno de un capuchino y una dona rellena de la mermelada de su elección.

—¿Soy yo o esto parece una cita romántica? —Comentó Georgie, que sentada con Gustav en un diminuto banco para dos, tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del baterista.

—Si hacer la compra semanal ya me parece una cita romántica contigo, con mayor razón este lugar —dijo Gustav con apuro por su repentina confesión—. Como sea, deberíamos venir más seguido aquí. Aprovechar que Klaus se encuentra en la guardería y disfrutar del tiempo libre como es debido.

—Seguro. Y una vez que Frieda esté con nosotros, seguro que los dueños del local apreciarán que traigamos una bebé llorona para amenizar el ambiente.

—Si es como Klaus, no llorará más de lo necesario.

—Ya, tú mismo lo has dicho: “Si es como Klaus”, pero da la casualidad que no es ninguna clase de regla no escrita, y por lo que entiendo, incluso podría llegar a ser su opuesto y llorar por todo lo que Klaus no lo hizo.

—Uhhh…

—Tranquilo. Si pudimos salir adelante con Klaus, también lo haremos con Frieda. Estábamos en peores condiciones la vez anterior…

—Seh —coincidió Gustav, experimentando un ramalazo de culpa por lo que aquel periodo de tiempo entrañaba para ambos gracias a él.

De esos meses en los que su relación se había tambaleado hasta los cimientos, él prefería no tener memoria y enterrarlo en el pretérito al que pertenecía, pero la vida no consistía en ignorar los errores del pasado, sino tragar lo amargo y saborear lo dulce para así no repetir los traspiés anteriores pero sí tenerle aprecio a los aciertos cometidos.

—Lo siento… —Murmuró Gustav de pronto.

—¿Por?

—Por todo lo que te hice pasar cuando estabas embarazada de Klaus. Por haber dejado que los celos nublaran mi juicio, y por todos esos meses en los que actué como un patán inseguro… Todavía hay veces que no entiendo cómo me perdonaste, y me asusta pensar en lo que habría sido de nosotros si no hubiera sido el caso.

—Oh. —Georgie levantó la cabeza de su hombro y le miró a los ojos—. Hace tiempo que estás perdonado, y he hecho las paces con esa etapa de nuestras vidas. No te guardo rencor.

—Pero-…

—Era un puente que teníamos que cruzar. Juntos. Y lo conseguimos, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Todo ocurre por una razón. Y… si pudiera hablar conmigo misma, con la Georgie de trece años que te vio por primera vez en los corredores de la academia de música y sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho porque se había enamorado irremediablemente de ti con apenas un vistazo, le diría que… —Georgie se humedeció los labios y después una sonrisa adornó su rostro—. Le diría que al final todo salió bien, y que debe perseverar, porque sí, ese crío rubio que la hace creer que no hay un piso bajo sus pies y que flota al andar cuando lo ve, es el hombre correcto con el que se va a casar y a tener casa, mascotas, y dos preciosos hijos… Es su alma gemela.

—¿Lo soy?

—Lo eres.

—Tú también eres la mía.

—¿En serio?

—Ay, Georgie… —Gustav se inclinó y la besó suave en los labios—. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

La bajista se tomó una fracción de segundo, y después le besó de vuelta. —No.

Y bajo ese entendimiento, renovaron votos a su manera.

 

Para finales de abril empezó a demostrar Georgie su cansancio por el embarazo y los inconvenientes que éste traía a su vida, como ser incapaz de anudarse por sí misma los zapatos, depilarse las piernas, las agruras de madrugada, el constante dolor de espalda, las flatulencias, dolor en los pechos, sueño incontrolable, hambre canina, y otras tantas molestias que de haberlas anotado conformarían una lista que se alargaría sin parar hasta el infinito.

—Vale, no te estoy acusando de contar mentiras o exagerar la realidad —dijo Gustav una madrugada en la que los movimientos de Georgie en la cama le impidieron dormir en santa paz—, pero es una bebé, que según entiendo no pesa ni los tres kilos. ¿Qué tan duro puede patearte en realidad?

—Mis órganos internos tienen hematomas, Gustav —resopló Georgie desde su lado de la cama, tendida de espaldas pero con una pila de almohadas que le servían de soporte, porque en el remoto caso de que se atreviera a quedar del todo horizontal (o mejor dicho, a menos de 30º de inclinación) corría el riesgo de sufrir reflujo así su último alimento hubiera sido una uva ocho horas atrás.

—Puedo bajar y prepárate algo de comer.

—Me daría reflujo.

—Algo de beber, que si te vas a desvelar y yo contigo bien podría ser un café cargado y con abundante azúcar y crema…

—Genial. Y así los tres estaríamos de insomnio. ¿No quieres que despierte a Klaus y también le dé un poco y así seremos la jodida familia feliz con ojeras? Diox, Gustav, a veces puedes ser tan… idiota.

—Y tú irritante, pero no te lo echo en cara por el embarazo, y la misma consideración deberías de tener conmigo cuando apenas son las cuatro de la madrugada y no me has dejado dormir ni un minuto desde que nos fuimos a la cama.

—¡Pues bien!

—¡Muy bien!

Resoplando, Georgie apartó la manta que los cubría con dos patadas, y con la misma dificultad con la que Gregorio Samsa se había enfrentado al querer incorporarse de la cama una vez convertido en insecto, la bajista resopló hasta rodar a un costado y con ello bajar las piernas por la orilla del colchón y por fin triunfante conseguir poner distancia entre los dos.

Con fuertes pisadas y un portazo, salió de su recámara y dejó atrás a Gustav, quien minutos atrás apenas si podía con el sueño que le aquejaba, y en cambio ahora… Se sentía incapaz de dormir.

—La he cagado —murmuró para sí, la vista fija en las sombras del techo y contando hasta diez antes de contemplar ante sí las disyuntivas que se le presentaban.

Por un lado, podía ignorar el comportamiento errático de Georgie y volver a dormir. Acusarla de irracional por culpa de las hormonas y el embarazo era una salida fácil, por demás la que más le convenía en esos momentos, pero también la que le auguraba una pésima mañana cuando Georgie se negara a dirigirle la palabra y juntos tuvieran que enfrentarse a su primer pelea seria dentro de la nueva casa. Así que por descontado no, no era el camino que iba a tomar.

En la otra mano tenía también la opción de abandonar el lecho, bajar con Georgie y tratar juntos de solucionar aquella trifulca que los había orillado a separarse por miedo de decirse algo de lo que pudieran lamentarse después. Ese numerito además incluiría mostrarse comprensivo a sus circunstancias, ofrecerse para un masaje de pies, y con total paciencia hacerle compañía hasta que el agotamiento por fin la venciera y… Seguro que para entonces Klaus ya estaría despierto y sería impensable dejarlo a cargo de Georgie, así que él tendría que cuidarlo, procurando en todo momento hacer el menor ruido posible.

Entre la opción uno y la dos, Gustav frunció el ceño al percatarse que salía perdiendo de igual manera, aunque como le había aconsejado alguna vez su padre, era mejor reducir bajas y minimizar las pérdidas, así que optó por unírsele a Georgie en su miseria y pagar las consecuencias de su desvelo una vez que el sol estuviera despuntando en el horizonte.

Para su sorpresa, no encontró a Georgie en la planta baja por ningún lado, y a punto estuvo de volver a subir las escaleras para repasar cada habitación cuando de reojo descubrió entrecerrada la puerta corrediza del comedor que conducía al jardín trasero, y ahí detrás de las cortinas a Georgie, encorvada sobre su propio cuerpo.

Sintiendo los pies descalzos helados contra el piso, Gustav cogió una mantita de Klaus que por casualidad estaba mal doblada en una de las sillas del comedor y salió al exterior. Georgie se sobresaltó al descubrir que tenía compañía, y la curvatura de su espalda se pronunció aún más

Convencido de que era mejor tratar un problema a la vez, Gustav le puso la manta encima de los hombros y pasó a sentarse a su lado sobre los escalones que conducían al jardín. Sólo entonces apreció los dos objetos que Georgie tenía en sus manos: El mechero, y un paquete de cigarrillos al que sólo le quedaba una tercera parte de su contenido.

—¿Estabas fumando? —Preguntó con decepción evidente en la voz, y Georgie denegó con la cabeza, el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos.

—No. Quería hacerlo, pero no fui capaz de reunir el valor.

—Es valor el que se requiere para _no_ fumar, no al revés.

—Uh-uh…

Entregando ambos objetos a Gustav, Georgie cogió las orillas de la mantita de Klaus y se arropó mejor los hombros desnudos.

—Lo siento. Por lo de antes…

—No eras tú —buscó Gustav restarle importancia para no hacer más grande aquel lío de lo que ya era, pero Georgie se lo impidió.

—No, era yo misma y nadie más. Así soy yo en mis peores momentos, y estar embarazada y en mi tercer trimestre seguro que me daría una coartada plausible ante un jurado si es que cometo algún crimen de tipo pasional, pero no voy a jugar ahora mismo esa carta contigo. Es sólo que…

—¿Estás harta de estar embarazada?

—Harta es una palabra muy fuerte, pero seh… Y me cuesta creer que me espera todavía un mes más. Con Klaus no llegué hasta este punto sino hasta una semana antes de que naciera, y no puedo creer que con Frieda todavía me quede el resto de abril y la mayor parte de mayo.

—Puede que el parto se adelante…

—O que se atrase, y entonces me estaré jalando el cabello porque ya se habrá agotado mi paciencia. —Georgie resopló—. Sé que al final valdrá la pena cuando la tenga entre mis brazos y nuestra familia esté completa, pero… Estar embarazada realmente apesta. No te imaginas cuánto…

—Lo dices porque has tenido un par de días malos con las agruras y los dolores de espalda…

—También con las hemorroides, y no te burles; es más, ¡te prohíbo contárselo a nadie más! —Le amenazó Georgie, mitad mortificada y mitad avergonzada—. No puedo esperar a que todo esto termine y recuperar mi vida normal.

—Oh, Georgie… —Gustav se acercó más a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. ¿De qué normalidad hablas? Después del día del parto, volveremos a casa con una nueva hermanita para Klaus, y por delante nos esperarán al menos dieciocho años con un crío en casa, si no es que los dos.

—No quiero imaginarlos con esa edad. Ya es bastante difícil ahora que Klaus aprendió a decir ‘no’, y… ¿Dos bebés? ¿En qué estábamos pensando?

—Que el DIU iba a funcionar, y que un poco de esperma no iba a matar a nadie… ¡Ouch! —Rezongó Gustav cuando Georgie le dio un codazo—. Lo que quiero decir es que estaremos bien. Un paso a la vez.

—Mmm…

—No estás para frases inspiradoras, ¿eh?

—En lo absoluto. Podría matarte si intentas decir otra.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti para que te sientas un poco mejor? Todavía estoy a tiempo de darte un masaje si lo prefieres.

—¿El… amor? —Georgie le dedicó una mirada tímida por debajo de las pestañas que dejaba bien en claro que no se trataba de una broma—. Si la bebé va a insistir en mantenerme despierta con sus patadas, y las agruras no me van a ayudar, lo que me queda es contraatacar.

—¿Segura?

— _Muy_ segura.

—Ok.

Y con una incipiente erección en sus calzoncillos que segundos atrás no se encontraba ahí, Gustav le ayudó a Georgie a ponerse en pie, a entrar a la casa, a subir las escaleras, y a desnudarla (y desnudarse) en su dormitorio.

El resto, corrió por cuenta de los dos.

 

Luego de una mañana ajetreada que la dejó KO para el mundo, Georgie se recostó en el sofá de tres plazas y sintonizó un viejo programa de televisión del que ya se conocía los capítulos al dedillo pero que le servía como ruido de fondo para dormir una siesta. Una manta sobre las piernas y a Maxi y a Pantera acurrucados contra su estómago y espalda cerraron el trato, y fue así como los encontró Gustav cuando al volver de la guardería con Klaus se topó con esa escena.

—Lo mejor será dejar descansar a Mutti antes de que-… ¡No, Klaus! —Le riñó éste al bebé, pues apenas colocarlo en el piso, Klaus se lanzó sobre Georgie y de un brinco se posicionó al lado de ella en el sofá.

Tal como se temía, la fuerza de su impacto sacudió a la bajista, quien se asustó un poco por tan violento despertar y se alarmó.

—¡¿Qué..?! Uhhh… Eres tú, Klaus. Y Gustav.

—Y yo —confirmó éste—. Lo siento. — Justo le decía a Klaus que debíamos dejarte dormir en paz cuando se lanzó sobre ti y te despertó.

—Tal vez sólo quería abrazar a mamá y decirle cuánto la quiere —murmuró Georgie, pasándole un brazo encima al bebé y recibiendo de él un par de besos húmedos en la mejilla—. ¿No hubo ningún reporte de él en la guardería?

—Lo usual —dijo Gustav, que contemplaba extasiado aquella imagen entre dos de sus personas más queridas y se sentía tentado de sacar el teléfono y capturar el momento para después—. Al parecer no se terminó completó su almuerzo, hizo buenas migas con su grupo de siempre, y aprendió una palabra nueva: Mermelada.

—Meimelada —repitió Klaus con un pequeño error.

—Casi —rió Georgie—. Y no me sorprende. En las mañanas adora cuando a su pan le unto mermelada extra.

—¡Meimelada! Yum-yum —manifestó Klaus su agrado retorciéndose en el sofá, y en el proceso propinándole una patada accidental a Georgie, que se retrajo rápido para cubrirse de un segundo golpe.

—Muy bien, Klaus, basta por hoy —se apresuró Gustav a levantarlo del sofá y a retirarlo antes de que su excesiva energía ocasionara un accidente.

Klaus por supuesto no vio con buenos ojos que lo separaran de su Mutti, y el resultado fue que se soltó llorando a lágrima viva y se negó a ser consolado por nadie más que ella.

—Oh, dámelo —dijo Georgie sentándose en el sofá y recibiendo de vuelta a Klaus en su regazo, que no pareció del todo contento porque la barriga de Georgie se interponía entre ambos, pero de cualquier modo ciñéndose a ella con ambos bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

—Ahora ya quedó en claro quién es el bebé de mamá —bromeó Gustav, sentándose al lado de Georgie y acariciándole a Klaus la cabeza plagada de rizos rubios—. Hey, campeón. Debes de ser más cuidadoso o Mutti también va a llorar.

La expresión de Klaus se contrajo más que antes en una mueca de llanto, y Georgie le riñó a Gustav por hacerlo sufrir con asuntos que todavía no lograba comprender del todo.

Arruinada su siesta, Georgie optó por ponerse en pie y empezar con los preparativos de la comida, pero Gustav le aseguró que él podía solo y se puso manos a la obra.

—Aunque no me haría nada mal si me haces compañía… —Dijo él abriendo la alacena y sacando un paquete de fideos porque el menú de ese día serían unos espaguetis con carne y verdura que eran tanto sus favoritos como los de Georgie y Klaus.

Con Klaus jugando con un muñeco de acción fuera del área donde Gustav se movía, Georgie se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y colaboró cortando las zanahorias y las calabazas en cuadros pequeños.

—Estaba pensando… —Dijo Georgie de pronto, mientras Gustav colocaba sobre la estufa la olla con agua en donde herviría la pasta—. Ya estamos a mayo, y con el cumpleaños de Klaus a la vuelta de la esquina no deberíamos dejar que pase desapercibido sólo porque Frieda está pronosticada para nacer en esas fechas. El año pasado nos divertimos bastante.

—Y fue entonces cuando Klaus dio sus primeros pasos, ¿eh? —Rememoró Gustav—. Desde aquel día no ha parado… Y sí que nos divertimos bastante. Los adultos más que los propios niños.

—Siendo así… Tampoco es como si quisiera hacer una fiesta masiva o algo similar. Me gustaría tan sólo invitar a la familia, a un par de amigos, quizá hasta rentar algunos juegos inflables y hacer que sea una tarde especial sin muchas pretensiones. Sé que Klaus no lo recordará a la vuelta de unos años, pero yo sí, y quiero hacerlo para darle un poco de normalidad a nuestras vidas a pesar del embarazo.

—Pues hagámoslo —dijo Gustav sin más, metiendo la pasta al agua caliente y cubriéndola con la tapa—. La vez pasada planeamos la fiesta con una semana de anticipación, y esta vez tendremos tiempo de sobra, así que adelante. Te ayudaré en todo lo que me pidas.

Con una sonrisa, Georgie accedió. —Hecho. Te tomo la palabra y ya no puedes retractarte.

Y con intenciones de hacer ese día especial como pocos, juntos se comprometieron a hacer del cumpleaños de Klaus único en verdad, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba por ocurrirles justo ese día.

De nueva cuenta, el destino les iba a hacer una de sus trastadas más leves…

 

Lanzándose de lleno a los preparativos de la fiesta, Georgie no escatimó en centrar su atención a cada pequeño detalle tanto de la comida y bebida, así como de la decoración y la diversión que tendrían ese día.

Tras revisar incansablemente cualquier App del clima y los pronósticos oficiales para esa semana, Georgie determinó que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el amplio jardín de su casa, y para cerciorarse de que ningún chubasco imprevisible les arruinara el evento, además de las sillas y mesas (con mantelería a tono con la temática elegida) también rentó carpas para resguardarse de las inclemencias del clima.

El menú corrió por cuenta de Gustav, que al enterarse de que sería al aire libre propuso una barbacoa que le hiciera justicia a sus nuevas habilidades frente a la parrilla, y que incluiría hamburguesas, salchichas, cortes de carne, y algunas verduras asadas que le combinaran a los otros platillos que habría, y entre los que se contaban una ensalada, papas al horno y sauerkraut para no fallarle a la triple combinación que hacían esos tres platillos. En cambio del pastel lo dejaron en manos de profesionales, quienes se comprometieron a entregarlo temprano el día del evento.

Con Klaus obsesionado por SpongeBob Schwammkopf, tanto el pastel como las decoraciones iban a tener como eje central el color amarillo, y aunque Gustav comentó que todo tendría un tinte de ictericia imposible de disimular, no les quedó de otra más que satisfacer el gusto de su pequeño retoño por la caricatura en cuestión y agradecer que no había sido algo peor.

—Menos mal que es para su fiesta y lo respetamos, para que él después hago lo mismo en la tuya, ¿uh? —Le amonestó Georgie con ironía, y a partir de ahí Gustav se cuidó de no comentar nada al respecto.

Bajo la intención de hacer de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños un evento memorable, Georgie extendió la invitación no sólo a sus familias y amistades cercanas, sino también a todos los compañeritos de Klaus en la guardería, así como a algunos miembros del staff que los habían acompañado en los tours y que eran madres o padres de críos pequeños.

La lista final incluyó a cerca de cien invitados (de los cuales el baterista no conocía ni a la mitad), y por un momento experimentó Gustav sudores fríos al imaginar el jardín de su casa plagado de críos correteando entre sus piernas, tocando todo con sus manitas curiosas y pegajosas, y creando destrozos igual que una plaga de langostas en plena temporada de recolección, pero Georgie tranquilizó sus miedos al asegurarle que con niños de esa edad lo más preocupante sería cuidar que entre sí no se contagiaran un resfriado que después le pasaran a sus padres e iniciaran con ello una epidemia a mediana escala.

—Ugh, lo haces sonar espantoso —dijo Gustav, quien ya había tenido que lidiar en el pasado con un Klaus mocoso y somnoliento por los medicamentos que le había recetado su pediatra para paliar los síntomas, y prefería no tener que enfrentarse con una repetición.

—Relájate —le instó Georgie—. Será un día excelente, con invitados maravillosos, comida y bebida exquisita, y así tendremos la fiesta perfecta, ¿ok?

—Lo haces sonar taaan idílico —se burló Gustav sin malicia, sólo declarando lo que era obvio para ambos: Que sus planes podían irse al carajo incluso aunque movieran cielo, mar y tierra para impedirlo.

—Por si no me has escuchado, he dicho ¿ok? —Repitió Georgie—. Porque mientras esté en mi poder, esta fiesta no tendrá incidente alguno y transcurrirá tal cual lo hemos planeado.

«Pero… realmente no está en tu poder que así sea», pensó Gustav con un escalofrío profético corriéndole de la nuca a la espalda y luego de regreso por la misma ruta. Porque en lo que a él constaba, cuanto mejor parecían ir los acontecimientos, mayor era el riesgo de una falla monumental, pero mejor no mencionarlo en voz alta o Georgie tendría un ataque de ansiedad por estar fuera de su control la perfecta realización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Klaus.

—Ok —accedió muy a su pesar Gustav con un dejo de desgana, convencido de que mejor era doblar las manos y acatar órdenes que demostrar su escepticismo y tratar de contagiarla con él.

Que al fin y al cabo, el éxito de la fiesta nunca estuvo en sus manos, sino en las del destino burlón que gustaba de jugarles bromas pesadas.

Y que a desconocimiento suyo, estaba por superarse y con creces…

 

La noche previa al cumpleaños de Klaus, Georgie se mostró extrañamente frenética con los preparativos finales a pesar de que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y un dolor de espalda le atosigaba desde horas atrás.

—Hace más de dos horas que te pregunté si ibas a subir a recostarte y me dijiste que en diez minutos —dijo Gustav al bajar a eso de medianoche y encontrar a Georgie con la batidora en la mano y preparando lo que parecían ser cien bollos de chocolate.

—En un momento, cinco minutos nada más y-…

—No me tienes que mentir —resopló Gustav, que al ver estado de la cocina con el fregadero lleno, las encimeras sucias, y a Georgie maniobrando dos charolas listas para entrar al horno, comprendió que tendría que echarle una mano si es que quería que estuviera en la cama antes de la salida del sol—. Vale, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Mete estas dos charolas en exactamente dos minutos. Adentro ya hay otras dos, esas las sacas a enfriar, pero tienes que ser rápido porque ya tengo la masa lista para los siguientes bollos y además-…

—Georgie, cariño… Respira —le detuvo Gustav al ver que ella estaba frenética dándose media vuelta y con la voluminosa barriga casi tiró el recipiente que contenía la masa—. Todo saldrá bien, pero primer necesitas tomártelo con calma.

—Ok, sí, uhm… Ok —dijo la bajista, liberando un corto suspiro antes de volver a enfocarse en su labor y continuar con el ritmo que tenía antes de ser interrumpida.

Así, con dos manos trabajando en sincronía, consiguieron para eso de las cuatro tener una pila de bollos de chocolate recién horneados y decorados con glaseado multicolor, la cocina impecable de cualquier traste sucio o mancha, y dos tazas de café para celebrar su victoria.

—Debo admitirlo —dijo Gustav tras un sorbo reconfortante a su café—, se siente genial tener una meta y cumplirla. Además, esta receta de bollos está deliciosa —agregó con media pieza mordisqueada en su otra mano y dispuesto a darle otro mordisco.

Georgie en cambio no compartió su opinión. —Mmm, no sé… ¿Crees que debería hornear algo más? Mañana tendremos suficientes invitados como para creer que con tan pocos bollos se vayan a quedar satisfechos.

—¿Mañana? En unas horas querrás decir —dijo Gustav tras consultar con el reloj de pared—, y no deberías de preocuparte tanto con eso. Tenemos todo listo para la fiesta, y el resto será mantener la parrilla encendida y la carne entrando y saliendo del fogón, atendiendo a la gente según vayan llegando.

—Pero-…

—Georgie… basta. Debes tomártelo con calma o… me acabarás provocando un infarto a mí. ¿Es lo que quieres, ser viuda antes de los treinta?

—Es sólo que… —Georgie cerró los ojos, inhaló, exhaló, y los volvió a abrir—. Quiero que todo sea-…

—Perfecto, lo sé —dijo Gustav—. Lo has repetido infinidad de veces en las últimas tres semanas, y lo entiendo, no a diario cumple tu hijo dos años, pero ¿no crees que te estás obsesionando un poquitín?

Georgie gruñó. —No.

—Lo dice la mujer que preparó bolsas de regalos que pesan cada un kilogramo cada una.

—¡No es mi culpa si las barras de chocolate extra grandes pesan casi cien gramos y-…! —Georgie se detuvo en seco, y torció los labios—. Ok, tal vez, puede que tal vez se me ha ido un poquitín la mano-…

—De nuevo con el ‘poquitín’ que no es tal —ironizó Gustav—. Pero en serio, Klaus no recordará este día. Para él daba lo mismo si lo celebrábamos entre nosotros y con una rebanada de pastel, que por todo lo alto con bombo y platillo. Esas celebraciones habría de guardarlas para después, cuando entre a la escuela primaria y pueda atesorar esas memorias, no ahora que todavía es un bebé y quizá no entienda por qué de pronto todo mundo quiere fastidiarlo con demasiados besos, abrazos y carantoñas.

—Entiendo tu punto, no creas que no, pero… Es el último cumpleaños que tendrá como hijo único, y después, cuando nazca Frieda, serán semanas, ¡meses incluso!, de ajuste, en donde su papel del hijo favorito pasará a segundo término y no quiero eso para él. No quiero que sufra, y aunque entiendo que es un paso normal en la vida, quería al menos que tuviera este último cumpleaños como una fecha especial en la que tuvo la atención completa de sus dos padres y no sólo la mitad.

—Oh, Georgie… —Retirándole la taza de café que la bajista sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos, Gustav la depositó sobre la mesa igual que la suya y después se giró hacia Georgie y la abrazó tanto como su estómago se los permitió—. Te diré lo que dijo mamá cuando Franziska y yo éramos todavía críos y yo le pregunté quién de los dos era su favorito. ¿Sabes cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas? ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarlo?

—Que era Franziska, ¿acaso?

Gustav rió entre dientes. —No me tomes el pelo.

—Vale, que los dos eran sus favoritos y ya está; la típica frase de rigor que usan los padres con dos hijos o más para salir del apuro.

—Sí, y… no —dijo Gustav, separándose un poco de Georgie para verla a los ojos—. Mamá dijo que nos quería por igual, pero lo que hizo diferente ese momento fue cuando me explicó que tener hijos, así en plural, no implica que el amor que un corazón tiene para dar se divide, sino que se multiplica. Y si me lo preguntas, creo que ese mismo caso será el nuestro con Klaus cuando Frieda esté con nosotros. ¿No lo crees tú también?

Repentinamente conmovida por esa nueva visión a la que ella no estaba familiarizada por ser hija única y jamás haber tenido que lidiar con la división de afecto y atención de sus padres con otros hermanos, Georgie parpadeó repetidas veces para eliminar la humedad excesiva de sus ojos, y por último, besó a Gustav en los labios.

—¿Qué haría sin ti? —Preguntó en voz baja—. Cualquier otra persona habría acusado mis miedos de pueriles y me habría hecho sentir como una tonta, y en cambio tú… Me has dado otro panorama del mundo. Si es posible, te amo todavía más ahora que cinco minutos atrás —dijo, y de nueva cuenta volvió a besarlo.

Esta vez, la unión de sus bocas fue lenta y demorada, con movimientos deliberadamente escogidos para despertar la excitación en el otro. Soltando a Georgie por la espalda, Gustav sujetó su rostro y profundizó el beso, tanteando con la punta de su lengua la abertura entre sus labios y recibiendo permiso para entrar.

—Gusti… —Musitó Georgie cuando la boca de Gustav bajó por su mentón y se deslizó cuello abajo—. Gus… ¡Oh!, Gusti…

Bajando una mano, Gustav le tocó un pecho, y Georgie soltó un gemido contenido por el roce eléctrico que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sin necesidad de verbalizarlo, se separaron el tiempo justo para subir a su dormitorio, y una vez ahí se desnudaron sin demora para recostarse de lado en la cama, con Gustav detrás de Georgie y acariciándole el cuerpo tanto como lo era posible con una mano.

—¿Quieres?

Georgie bufó. —Qué pregunta… —Y luego para mayor certeza—. Sí.

La prueba de ello fue la humedad que Gustav encontró entre sus piernas cuando tanteó con dos dedos el terreno, y sin perder tiempo posicionó la punta de su pene en la entrada de Georgie y presionó hasta que la punta de su miembro de deslizó dentro.

Entre sus brazos, Georgie gimió y pidió por más, y Gustav así lo hizo, empujando su pelvis hasta hundirse por completo dentro de la bajista y tener que ahogar un jadeo entre sus omóplatos.

La intensidad de su encuentro se midió no en la velocidad de sus embestidas, sino en el toque desesperado con el que buscaron fusionarse el uno con el otro. En algún punto Georgie requirió de hundir el rostro en una almohada para no gritar, y en cambio Gustav creyó estar al borde del desmayo cuando el orgasmo le llegó de golpe e improviso, y con un ronco gemido se corrió en su interior con una profunda estocada que hizo a Georgie morderse el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Ugh, no pude hacerte-…

—No importa —musitó Georgie con las pestañas húmedas, pues había sentido aquel orgasmo de Gustav como propio y los ojos se le habían humedecido—. Eso fue intenso.

—Muy intenso —coincidió Gustav el salir de su cuerpo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te he lastimado o…?

—¿Te parecía que mis gemidos eran de dolor? —Le chanceó Georgie de vuelta—. No. Eso fue puro y simple placer. Es más… creo que no podré levantarme de esta cama en al menos cuarenta y ocho horas. Así me has dejado.

—Temo —le besó Gustav un hombro—, que ninguno de nuestros invitados acepte la excusa de ‘cogida hasta el agotamiento’ como razonable para no presentarte en la fiesta de Klaus.

—Mmm… Ya qué. ¿Podrías…?

—Claro.

Sin rechistar, Gustav salió de la cama en pos de una toalla húmeda con qué limpiarlos a ambos, y después de terminar la dejó en el canasto de ropa sucia y volvió al lado de Georgie, que contra todo pronóstico parecía incluso más alerta y vivaz que antes.

—Es curioso… Debería estar cansada con todo esto de las preparativos y que recién he cocinado algo así como cien bollos con crema, por no hablar que es de madrugada y hemos hecho el amor como nunca en los últimos seis meses, y sin embargo…

—¿No tienes sueño?

—Exacto.

—Ya, yo tampoco. —Gustav se tendió de espaldas y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra a la altura del tobillo—. Es como si… Esta calma fuera antinatural. ¿Son siempre así de silenciosas las madrugadas?

—Ni idea. Las últimas veces que estuve despierta a estas horas era cuando Klaus lloraba de hambre o por un pañal mojado, y no era precisamente silencio lo que escuchaba por entonces. Pero… seh, hay algo casi… ¿Místico? Al menos esa impresión tengo.

—Es como… —Pausa—. Como cuando esperas a que caiga la última gota del grifo. De pronto el universo se detiene, y los sentidos se agudizan y entonces-…

—¡Gustav! —Le interrumpió Georgie de pronto con un chillido, y en ese silencio que tanto les había perturbado por sus cualidades tan espeluznantes como para impedirles dormir y mantenerlos alerta, se escuchó con claridad un ‘plop’ semejante al de una pompa de jabón al reventarse.

Apenas perceptible, apenas presente, pero estaba _ahí_ , y ambos habían sido testigos del rompimiento físico del saco amniótico. La confirmación, en forma de líquido que fluyó hasta mojarlos a ellos dos y a la cama en un sonoro gorgoreo que se asemejaba al agua de un pozo saliendo a presión, sólo sirvió para conferirle a aquel instante una dosis extra de surrealismo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —Exclamó Gustav con dosis iguales de incredulidad y risa, todavía a oscuras pero consciente de que apenas encendieran la luz aquella situación perdería su magia y se convertiría en una realidad ineludible.

—Frieda… —Georgie rió con él a carcajadas—. Frieda viene en camino…

Y todavía riendo, encendieron la luz para prepararse para salir con rumbo al hospital.

 

A diferencia de la primera vez que Georgie estuvo de parto, en esa segunda ocasión no hubo crisis, ni momentos de tensión para salir de la casa, ni mucho menos. En lugar de entrar en pánico porque no sabía qué hacer, Gustav se vistió con calma y esperó a que Georgie saliera de su ducha (ella se negó a presentarse en urgencias oliendo a sexo y las piernas manchadas de líquido amniótico) para ayudarle a ponerse el cambio deportivo que tenía listo para tal ocasión.

—Menos mal que nos prevenimos para este momento dejando una maleta con todo listo, ¿eh? —Dijo Gustav una vez que bajaron las escaleras lado a lado y con el equipaje con ruedas un paso atrás de ellos.

—Bueno, sería el colmo que con la experiencia de la vez pasada no hubiéramos aprendido algo —respondió Georgie, que iba caminando por su propio pie y sólo utilizaba el brazo de Gustav como un soporte extra por si acaso le empezaban las contracciones y el dolor la paralizaba.

De antemano había llamado Gustav a su hermana para notificarle que iban de camino al hospital y que necesitaban que acudiera para cuidar de Klaus, a lo que ella había respondido que estaría ahí con Frederick en breve, por lo que lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que llegara para poderse marchar.

—Franny todavía puede demorarse veinte minutos más, ¿quieres que te prepare una taza de té de hierbas relajantes o…? —Propuso Gustav una vez que Georgie se sentó en la mesa de la cocina (mejor eso que el sofá por si acaso lo manchaba), y la bajista cambió el menú por otra taza de café.

—De hecho, creo que también deberías de tomar una. No en balde no hemos dormido en toda la noche y no sabemos cuánto más pueda extenderse el parto. Con Klaus no duró tanto, pero…

—Ok, entiendo tu punto —dijo Gustav tras servir dos tazas y juntas meterlas al microondas para que se calentaran lo antes posible.

Tras prepararlas como era su preferencia, Gustav le entregó a Georgie la suya y bebió de la propia tras contener un amplio bostezo que le hizo doler la quijada.

—Joder…

—¿Qué?

—Me está dando sueño. De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar…

—Mira a quién le dices —comentó Georgie tratando de mantener la calma—. Como quiera tú puedes llevarme al hospital y devolverte a dormir-…

—Ni hablar, no pienso dejarte sola ahí.

—… o quedarte en el hospital y cabecear en la sala de espera —completó Georgie sin perder un ápice de paciencia—, pero en cambio yo… Si las contracciones son igual a las que tuve cuando nació Klaus, por descontado que no podré pegar pestaña ni un minuto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Gustav tras un largo sorbo de su café—. Olvidé por un segundo que si yo la pasaré mal con este desvelo, peor será para ti. ¿Te duele algo?

—La espalda. Un poco las piernas, pero no se compara a las punzadas que siento aquí —indicó Georgie colocando ambas manos sobre los huesos pélvicos traseros, y al hacerlo su vientre destacó al frente golpeando la orilla de la mesa—. Ops. Espero que eso no deje secuelas.

—¿En ti o en Frieda? —Rió Gustav—. Quizá un moretón, pero no daño cerebral, eso por descontado.

Compartiendo unas risas a costa de lo ridículo del momento consiguieron restarle importancia a la seriedad de sus circunstancias, y así fue como los encontró Franziska cuando apareció quince minutos después vestida casual pero sin cepillarse el cabello y trayendo consigo a Frederick, quien a su vez tenía el aspecto de haber sido sacado de su cama no hacía ni cinco minutos atrás.

—Oh, Georgie —abrazó Franziska a la bajista—. Cuando Gustav llamó pensé que algo malo había ocurrido, pero cuando dijo que el bebé venía en camino y… Porque viene en camino, ¿correcto? —Corroboró la información al percatarse de pronto que la bajista no lloraba, ni se retorcía de dolor, ni tampoco tenía una gota de sudor en la frente que la delatara como en trabajo de parto.

Porque dicha fuera la verdad, salvo por unas ojeras que desde el último mes la acosaban por no poder dormir de ninguna postura cómoda para su espalda, Georgie tenía un aspecto reposado que para nada daba la impresión de ser el de una mujer que estaba por dirigirse al hospital para tener un bebé.

En peor estado se encontraba Gustav, que no dejaba de hacer crujir sus dedos y se mostraba impaciente por salir lo antes posible de casa.

—Se rompió la fuente —dijo Georgie—. El colchón ha quedado inservible a menos que llamemos a algún servicio de limpieza profesional. ¿Podrías…?

—Por supuesto —le aseveró Franziska—. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Georgie lució visiblemente aliviada. —Menos mal, que me temía volver del hospital con Frieda en brazos y tener que dormir en el sofá mientras… Oh… ¡Mierda! —Reaccionó de pronto con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en un rictus de horror.

Al instante estuvo Gustav a su lado sujetándole el brazo y a la espera de un grito que marcara el inicio de las contracciones, pero no fue así. En cambio…

—¡Gustav! —Se giró hacia el baterista con una expresión desolada—. ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Klaus! —Una pausa—. ¡La fiesta!

—Podemos cancelarla y-…

—¡NO! —Se mostró Georgie intransigente—. No podemos hacerle eso a Klaus.

—Klaus no se dará cuenta —dijo Gustav en voz baja, pero Georgie denegó con la cabeza.

—Pero los invitados… y la comida… y los preparativos… No puedo dejar que todo quede arruinado así como así.

La desolación en su rostro fue tal que los ojos se le empañaron, y el único que pudo darle solución a su problema no fue otro sino Frederick.

—Yo… me encargaré de todo —dijo con seriedad, asumiendo así una enorme responsabilidad—. Puedo quedarme a atender la parrilla, y… Dudo que la carne me quede en su punto como a Gustav, pero puedo al menos intentarlo. Voy a intentarlo —agregó lo último con mayor determinación—. Eso si ustedes quieren…

Bastó la súplica visual de Georgie para que Gustav diera su brazo a torcer, y tras recibir de Franziska la promesa de que ella también estaría ahí para atender a los invitados y conseguir que la fiesta siguiera su marcha tal como estaba previsto, por fin salieron de casa con una preocupación menos en su lista.

—¿No habrías preferido tenerlos en la sala de espera del hospital que en casa recibiendo a los invitados? —Inquirió Gustav una vez que estuvieron en el automóvil, con los cinturones de seguridad puestos, y saliendo despacio a la calle desierta.

—Hay más sentido en continuar con la fiesta que cancelarla y hacer que todos estén largas horas en el hospital por un nacimiento que puede prolongarse hasta tarde —dijo Georgie con naturalidad—. Sólo espero que a la vuelta de los años Klaus no tenga para reclamarnos que no estuviéramos presentes para las fotografías.

—Nah —descartó Gustav esa posibilidad—. Es más probable que su reclamo tenga que ver con tener que compartir un cumpleaños con su hermana menor que con el hecho de que estuvimos ausentes en la fiesta de su segundo cumpleaños.

Georgie caviló sus palabras y luego preguntó: —¿Crees en verdad que la bebé nazca hoy?

—No sé. Esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti, eres tú quien la lleva dentro y sabe más de estos asuntos que yo. Pero en lo que a mí respecta… Sería genial. No para Klaus en unos años, pero seguro que hoy sí.

La bajista sonrió. —Supongo que sí, pero…

—¿Pero?

—No cuentes con ello. Esto puede tanto ocurrir en un chasquido de dedos como demorarse muchas, _muchas_ horas —enfatizó por si acaso, para no despertar ilusiones en ambos.

—Vale —dijo Gustav con resignación—. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Y por su decisión de ir con la corriente, el destino los premio.

 

Esperando un parto prolongado que al menos les tomaría el resto del día, Gustav apenas si atinó a reaccionar cuando al estacionarse frente a la entrada de urgencias y bajar a Georgie ésta se sentó de cuclillas en la entrada y ya no pudo caminar por su propia cuenta.

En un parpadeo entró Gustav pidiendo ayuda, y con la misma rapidez salieron dos enfermeros con una silla de ruedas para atender a Georgie y directamente llevarla a piso.

Atrás se quedó Gustav para rellenar la información de ingreso y lidiar con la papelería. Una vez terminó, pasó a la máquina expendedora de café, dispuesto a beber una taza de esa porquería de líquido que recordaba como insípido y a la vez amargo, cuando uno de los enfermeros que habían atendido a Georgie se posicionó a su lado y le pidió acompañarlo.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó Gustav al instante, olvidando el producto atrás y siguiendo al enfermero por el elevador que los conduciría hasta el piso en el que se encontraba la bajista.

—Su esposa está en labor de parto y pidió verla.

—Lo sé, se rompió su fuente y por eso vinimos.

—No —insistió el enfermero cuando ya estuvieron dentro del elevador y las puertas se cerraron—. Está teniendo al bebé en este mismo instante.

Los ojos de Gustav se abrieron grandes. —¡¿Qué?! Pero… Si apenas hace una hora que rompió aguas y…

En un estupor que no alcanzaba a sobrellevar, Gustav salió detrás del enfermero una vez que llegaron a su piso, y siguió las instrucciones que éste le indicó para lavarse las manos hasta los codos, vestirse con una bata estéril, cubrirse la boca y entrar a la sala de partos donde Georgie ya estaba en posición con las piernas sobre los estribos y lista para dar a luz.

—Ay, Gusti… —Gimió de dolor apenas verlo—. La bebé ya viene en camino…

El dolor de una contracción la hizo gimotear, y sólo entonces notó Gustav la presencia de todo el equipo médico que estaba presente y que incluía a la doctora Dörfler y a tres enfermeras listas para recibir órdenes.

Con la misma velocidad que ese proceso había mantenido a lo largo de la madrugada, Georgie no se demoró más de veinte minutos en dar a luz mientras le masacraba a Gustav los dedos entre los suyos y chillaba cuando por fin la cabeza de la bebé apareció en el canal de parto y después salió casi propulsionada de su interior a los brazos de una muy desconcertada enfermera, que al igual que ellos dos, estaba presenciando el milagro de la vida en versión acelerada de al menos 10x.

—Mi récord anterior era de cuatro horas con veinte minutos —dijo la doctora Dörfler mientras le cedía a Gustav el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical de su pequeña hija—, pero esto… Ha durado poco más de dos horas desde la rotura de la fuente hasta el alumbramiento.

—Se puede decir que Georgie ya no podía esperar más —replicó Gustav con una media sonrisa que no terminaba de asentarse en su rostro.

Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de avisarle a nadie de que estaban en el hospital, mucho menos ponerlos al tanto de que el parto estaba en proceso, y ahora que ya había terminado… Gustav encontró las peculiaridades de sus circunstancias raras e inconexas entre sí, como si estuviera en alguna especie de ensoñación de la cual no hubiera podido despertar del todo.

Costaba creer que apenas unas horas atrás estaba horneando con Georgie un centenar de bollos para la fiesta de Klaus, que luego habían hecho el amor, y después…

Diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies.

Gustav los contó uno a uno al recibir a Frieda en brazos, y luego con mucho cuidado acercarse a Georgie y entregársela para que pudiera apreciar junto con él el milagro de la vida.

—Es… rubia —musitó Georgie—. Igual que Klaus. Igual que tú.

—Y seguro que también tiene tus ojos —complementó Gustav, extasiado por la definición de sus rasgos que la hacía más cercana a Klaus que a cualquiera de ellos dos.

Abrumados por la rapidez en la que se habían desencadenado todos aquellos acontecimientos igual que si se tratara de una avalancha que los atrapara a campo traviesa, y que además habían culminado antes de ver el amanecer y con Frieda como compañera de aventuras, tanto Gustav como Georgie guardaron un respetuoso silencio en el cual por fin los hechos acaecidos en las últimas horas tocaron fondo y pasaron de lo irreal a lo tangible.

—Somos padres de vuelta, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ok.

—Ok.

Y luego… la calma después de la tormenta.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
